


french kiss

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, aphrodisiac, it's hella messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes wine and for his birthday, Erwin wants to get him something special. He doesn't realise it's not just wine till it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	french kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'll save most of the talk for the end notes, but here ya go, day 6!

Erwin is genuinely embarrassed when he's standing at the counter in the small shop Hange recommended to him. He's been trying to tell the nice lady behind the counter what he wants for a couple of minutes now, but they're not speaking the same language. Erwin secretly curses Hange, also curses himself for being unable to pronounce the wine Hange praised to the skies. It's mortifying, but it's almost Christmas and that means, Levi's birthday is close and Erwin wants to get him something nice. Levi likes wine, so Erwin figured, that's what he'd buy. But, he wanted a really nice one, a special one. Unfortunately, Erwin doesn't know anything about wine _at all_. So he asked Hange and they directed him to this store. It's not exactly what Erwin expected, but despite Hange being all weird, they have a good taste in wine, unlike Erwin. Even Levi says so, which is why Erwin trusted Hange in the first place.

After another ten minutes of trying to communicate, Erwin finally gets what he wants. At least, he thinks so. Whatever is written on the bottle, sure sounds like what Hange recommended and Erwin trusts that. Erwin thanks the lady behind the counter graciously and apologises even though she probably has no idea what he's saying. She certainly looks at him like he's crazy, so Erwin tips when he pays and then leaves as quickly as possible. Back at home, Erwin puts the bottle in a box and wraps it up, hides it in his closet for the time being. He's going to have to make sure it's really neat these next couple of days so Levi won't find the present while tidying up. He's surprisingly curious, yet too decent to rip the package open on his own. He would probably be on Erwin's heels all the time, trying to tickle out what he bought.

Erwin smiles to the thought, looking at the present in the corner of his closet. He shoves his clothes around it, then does it again, more carefully so they look perfectly neat and tidy. Like this, he should be able to surprise Levi.

 

Christmas comes faster than Erwin would've expected. The morning is lazy, Erwin and Levi sleep in. A phone call eventually wakes Erwin up. It's Hange and he manages to shake them off, tells them to call back later to get on Levi's nerves, to let his boyfriend sleep a little longer. Levi stays in bed, lying there peacefully and Erwin makes breakfast. He brings it to bed, like he always does on Levi's birthday. Levi is still sleeping, so Erwin set the tray down on the night shelf and crawls back into bed, showers Levi's face with kisses till Levi turns away with a grunt.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he mumbles into the pillow and Erwin laughs, buries his face in Levi's hair.

"I made breakfast," he mumbles back. "Happy Birthday Levi."

"Fuck off." Levi grunts again, but Erwin doesn't give up. He straddles his legs over Levi's small form and manages to nuzzle his face into Levi's nape, presses soft kisses to the skin till Levi squirms and turns around. He looks genuinely pissed off, but Levi always looks like that and Erwin smirks at him.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Levi grunts, reaching out to pinch Erwin's cheek. Erwin grimaces and gets a hold of the small hand, presses a kiss to Levi's palm.

"Don't oversleep your birthday," he says. "It's already eleven."

"I don't care," Levi rolls his eyes, but stays awake and Erwin hums, leans down to press a kiss to the skin between Levi's brows.

"I made breakfast, your favourite tea, the good one."

"Mh."

Erwin doesn't get more than that as an answer, but it's enough and he removes himself from over Levi so the smaller man can sit up. He stretches his limbs and shuffles to lean against the headboard of the bed. Erwin gets the tray and settles next to him, Levi immediately reaching out for the tea. He blows the steam that rises from the cup and takes a careful sip, making sure Erwin didn't mess up. But Erwin doesn't do that any longer, given the fact that he's been doing this for a while now. Levi agrees with a hum.

"I can't believe I still let you get away with this," he notes, watching Erwin while he starts to eat. Erwin smirks with a shrug, remembering very well how often Levi told him that eating anywhere that isn't the kitchen table, isn't permitted. But he lets it slide every year on his birthday.

"You love it," Erwin retorts, knowing it's true. Levi snorts, but doesn't argue and they eat in silence. Levi finishes his tea when Erwin tidies up again, afterwards takes a shower and settles in the living room with his cellphone, probably answering the birthday wishes he got via text or mail. Erwin leaves him alone with it for a while, takes his own morning shower and after he brushed his teeth, he's permitted to steal a kiss from Levi.

When Erwin settles next to Levi on the couch, it's already past one and Levi is watching the news, bored by the reoccurring horrors of the world.

"Can't believe they make such a fucking deal out of a giant Christmas tree when elsewhere people die in the millions," he says, face towards the TV, eyes glancing at the present Erwin has resting on his lap.

"Most people want to hear happy stories, especially on Christmas," Erwin says. Levi snorts and turns the TV off, shifts towards Erwin while tossing the remote control onto the coffee table. It lands with a soft thud, but Levi doesn't pay attention to it. Erwin smiles, fingers ghosting over the present. He doesn't say anything for a moment and Levi's eyes narrow till he gives in with a low growl.

"Do I have to ask for it now or what?"

"Of course not." Erwin smiles and shuffles closer to Levi, presses a kiss to his cheek when he hands the present over. Levi makes a low sound of approval and waits patiently till Erwin backed off to start unfolding the present. He takes his time, is careful with the paper, folds it onto the couch before he eyes the box.

"Mh, what is it?" he asks, more of a rhetorical question since he's already slipping his fingers into the box to open it. Erwin laughs low into his throat, feels a wave of affection when he watches Levi. He will never get over this, the precision Levi seems to be born with. He uses it now, to slip his hand into the box and get a hold of the bottle. He sets the box aside, staring at the bottle for a good long while before he raises his brow and looks at Erwin.

" _You_ bought wine?" he asks, almost suspicious and Erwin can't blame him. Erwin doesn't know the first thing about wine, because he doesn't drink. He never developed a taste for alcohol and Levi knows that.

"Don't worry," Erwin coos. "Hange recommended it."

"Huh." Levi cocks his head, eyes the bottle again. "Well then it should be fine."

"I thought so." Erwin snickers and Levi rolls his eyes, sets the bottle down to place himself in Erwin's lap. He cups his face and presses a kiss to his nose.

"Thank you Erwin."

"No need to thank me."

Erwin smiles, wraps his arms around Levi's waist. Levi cracks a small, genuine smile and leans forward so their lips can meet. Erwin hums into the kiss, strokes the small frame of Levi's back with soft hands and Levi melts into the embrace. It's a wonderful moment, but it's interrupted by Levi's cellphone. Levi grunts, parting the kiss unwillingly. Erwin sighs exaggerated while Levi leans for his cellphone. It's undeniably Hange, the specific ringtone giving away that much. Levi set it ages ago, probably to know when he could ignore a call but he knows as much as Erwin that Hange would just keep calling till they could sing their horrible – yet charming – happy birthday song to Levi.

"One day, I'm going to kill you," Levi says into the device and Erwin laughs with Hange's loud cackle that reaches his ears.

 

The rest of the day goes by as lazy as it started. Levi gets a couple of more calls, but everyone knows better than to come visit. It's not that Levi doesn't appreciate it, but he likes to keep his birthday small and quiet and rather shuffles around the apartment with Erwin the whole day. In the evening, they make dinner together and Levi uncorks his present, sniffing at the bottle while Erwin gets him a wine glass.

"It smells kinda weird," Levi says when Erwin hands him the glass. Erwin smiles almost apologetic. It's just so hard to buy a present for Levi and Erwin doesn't want to get him the same thing every year.

"Don't make that face," Levi snorts before Erwin can say anything. He shakes his head and sits down at the table, so Erwin does the same. "I appreciate it anyway."

"But I don't want it to taste horrible." Erwin laughs a little, watches how Levi pours himself a glass of wine. The liquid has a slightly dull, red colour, not a very deep red. Erwin doesn't know if that's good, but Levi looks pleased with it. He sets the bottle down and takes the glass, sniffs again before he takes a sip. Erwin feels almost nervous, which is ridiculous, but Levi takes another sip and nods.

"It's good. Tastes better than it smells."

Erwin smiles, maybe relieved, and Levi notices, snorts.

"Well that's good then," Erwin says with a laugh. Levi simply rolls his eyes and they start eating, Levi drinking two glasses of wine for the moment. After dinner, and cleaning up, they go back to the living room, Levi with his third glass of wine. It pleases Erwin in a weird way, because it means Levi likes it. And he doesn't have to worry about Levi getting drunk, because Levi doesn't get drunk. Erwin can't remember ever seeing him intoxicated. Still, when Levi sets down the empty glass and shoots Erwin a glance, his cheeks are flushed and his gaze seems a little off. His brow is furrowed like he notices and Erwin averts his gaze from the TV.

"Shit," Levi huffs, tracing his lips with his thumb. "What kind of wine did you buy?"

"I... don't know?" Erwin laughs, maybe amused, maybe sorry. Levi looks almost cute with his flushed cheeks, but it worries Erwin a little. Levi never got drunk in all the years Erwin's known him and he just had three glasses, that doesn't seem like much. Erwin saw Levi consume much more and he didn't blink an eye back then.

"I feel weird," Levi mumbles, brushing his hair back. Erwin studies him for a moment, catching the thin layer of sweat on Levi's skin. It makes him all worried and he wonders if he bought something really horrible. Maybe he messed up the name after all? It wouldn't surprise Erwin. He just hopes it wasn't anything that could harm Levi, though, he doubts someone would just sell poison. Still, the ridiculous thought is there and Erwin shuffles closer to touch Levi's forehead with his palm. It's damp with sweat, all hot and Levi rumbles a small noise into his throat. It almost sounds like a moan.

"You're really hot," Levi adds, reaching for Erwin's hand when he pulls away. He takes it in both of his and rubs the skin with his thumbs. His touch feels hot, almost feverish, and Erwin furrows his brow. He parts his lips to say something, maybe ask if Levi is okay, but before a sound can leave his lips, Levi is covering them with his own. He pushes Erwin against the backrest, his tongue slipping past Erwin's parted lips. Erwin is so surprised for a moment, that he doesn't react. Just when Levi growls and rolls his hips against him, does Erwin find the will to think. Levi is hard, Erwin can feel it.

Carefully, Erwin pushes Levi away, too suspicious to give in right away. Levi growls displeased, frowning deep when Erwin looks at him.

"Come on," he mumbles, licking his lips. "Let's fuck."

"Levi." Erwin's voice jumps somewhere between amused and scandalised and he cups Levi's face with both hands to keep him from slamming their lips back together.

"You owe me a birthday fuck anyway," Levi says, almost challenging, but Erwin manages to ignore it.

"You usually don't get worked up so easily," he notes, brushing Levi's skin. He's still hot, a little sweaty and the flushed cheeks along with the clouded look in his eyes, give him something very, very lecherous. Erwin swallows.

"I am now." Levi almost whines the words, ruts against Erwin and Erwin gasps in surprise, the bulge in Levi's trousers hot and hard. This definitely never happened before and Erwin isn't sure if he wants to know what exactly was in that wine. He's also not sure if he wants to do this now. He doesn't want to take advantage of Levi and he's not sure if it's consent when Levi is so obviously influenced.

"Fuck." Levi hisses and stops rutting, twists his head away from Erwin's grasp to drop it onto his shoulder. Erwin feels the hot breath through the cloth of his shirt, brings his hands to Levi's back when the smaller man squirms. Levi moans and cocks his head to press his wet lips to Erwin's neck. He starts licking, nibbling, hips rolling again. Erwin isn't sure what to do, in all honesty, so for a moment, he just sits there and lets Levi do. Unfortunately, against everything, Erwin starts to grow hard against Levi's movements and Levi starts rutting against him pretty desperately, breath hitching. Just when Erwin thinks about finally doing something, Levi shudders, teeth digging into Erwin's neck almost a little too deep. He moans, keeps rutting with trembling limbs till he drops against Erwin's body like he's spent. Erwin furrows his brow, holds Levi close and glances down to the dark hair covering Levi's tilted head.

"Did you just come?" Erwin asks, carefully. Levi huffs out a heavy breath and moves back, enough to show Erwin the horribly lewd flush on his face. He looks like Erwin just spent some good time teasing him and Erwin swallows to the rare sight.

"Jesus, Levi," he breathes out, Levi's eyes dropping to his voice.

"Do something," Levi mumbles, voice a little too high and Erwin's gaze trails down. Levi is still hard and Erwin tries to shift his shudder away.

"Hot, I'm so hot," Levi says, sounds desperate again and Erwin doesn't find the heart to let him suffer. He pulls Levi closer, but just to pick him up and stalk towards the bedroom. He throws Levi onto the bed, Levi arching his back when Erwin crawls over his small frame. He's already breathing all heavy again, hands trying to rip Erwin's shirt off while they kiss. Erwin tries to tame him, but Levi doesn't seem capable of being tamed, so Erwin gives in. He straightens his back and pulls his shirt off, earns a low groan from Levi, a moan when he touches the bulge in Levi's trousers carefully.

"Levi," Erwin mumbles, undoing the belt, the zip. "I just want you to know, I didn't do this on purpose."

"Should've," Levi slurs out, hips shaking when Erwin yanks the trousers away. Levi's underwear, is already stained. He seriously came just a couple of minutes ago, but when Erwin pulls the underwear off as well, Levi is undeniably hard, cock twitching. He hisses when Erwin stares, moves his trembling legs to urge Erwin to continue.

"Alright, alright," Erwin says, strips the rest of Levi's body quickly. By the time Erwin's finished, Levi is already panting again and he curls one hand into Erwin's hair to yank him into a kiss. Erwin succumbs, brushes Levi's tongue and plants his hand firmly on Levi's chest to rub his skin. Levi shudders, moans to the simple touch and Erwin isn't sure how he feels about that. It usually takes a lot more for Levi to fall apart like that and Erwin hates himself for liking it a little bit. He restrains himself, his hand brushing down over Levi's stomach to his cock. The skin is still wet with Levi's cum and Erwin rubs it between his fingers before he wraps his hand around Levi's cock. Levi arches into the touch, breaking the kiss to gasp in some air. Erwin hums soothing, lowers his lips to Levi's neck and kisses the skin carefully, rubbing Levi's tip with his thumb. It takes less than a minute for Levi to come again. He cusses, clutching to Erwin's shoulder while he shudders through his orgasm, Erwin working him through.

When Levi sinks deeper into the mattress, Erwin eases off, pushing himself up to look at Levi. His skin is still flushed, shining with sweat, his hair a mess. He looks horribly fucked through and Erwin hardly touched him. It makes Erwin's cock twitch, but he suppresses the urge to do more, just studies Levi's expression till the grey eyes open. They don't open very far, Levi glancing at Erwin through his lashes, eyes still hazy with arousal.

"More," Levi huffs out, hips shifting. "More Erwin, I need _more_. I need _you_."

Erwin swallows hard, torn between two different stabs of guilt.

"Levi I'm not sure-" he starts, but Levi cuts him off when his hand touches Erwin's cock through his trousers. He rubs and Erwin closes his eyes, suppressing a moan.

"I need it," Levi purrs, hand slipping up to Erwin's stomach to push past the cloth of Erwin's trousers. Erwin groans when Levi's hand rubs over his cock, the pressure almost painful now.

"Fuck." Erwin hisses silently and grabs Levi's wrist, carefully pulls it away. Levi makes a small noise, yelps when Erwin grabs his hips and flips him over. Levi's hips buck up immediately and Erwin's gaze brushes to Levi's cock. It hangs between his parted thighs, wet and hard and Levi parts his legs a little wider, inviting Erwin in.

"Do me," he demands, voice muffled by a pillow. "Fuck me Erwin."

Erwin hesitates for another moment, but finally shuffles to reach for the night shelf. He tosses condoms and lube onto the mattress and settles behind Levi, Levi giving a pleased hum. His hole is already twitching and Erwin gives the curve of Levi's ass a soothing rub before he grabs for the lube. He pours the clear liquid between Levi's cheeks, his hole twitching to the sensation and slicks his fingers up messily before he rubs one along the crevice of Levi's ass. Levi sighs breathy, pushing against the touch and when Erwin rubs his finger over the swirling muscle, it slips in almost right away.

"Oh Levi," Erwin sighs, a deep tremor in his voice that makes Levi shudder. He cusses nonsense into the pillow and Erwin starts stretching. Levi opens up incredibly fast. He's all hot, starts moaning in no time and his hips shake dangerously when Erwin slips a second finger inside.

"Fuck." Levi whines and shifts, arms trying to reach his cock. It twitches between Levi's legs, pre-cum dribbling down onto the mattress in a steady stream. Erwin swallows to the sight, pushes his fingers deeper and uses his free hand to run his fingers along Levi's length.

"Shit, Erwin I'm-" Levi doesn't finish, just shakes and Erwin twists his wrist, starts scissoring Levi's hole, the hand on Levi's cock wrapping around the hot meat. Levi bucks into the touch, shaking, and then he comes again, whining Erwin's name into the pillows. It's equally surprising as arousing and Erwin stops for a moment, unsure if Levi is satisfied now, but after a short break, Levi starts to move against the fingers still buried in his hole, his insides clenching and twitching for more.

" _Erwin_ ," he whines, voice raw and breathy and Erwin doesn't need more convincing. He starts moving his fingers again, Levi shaking under his touch. He remains hard and twitching and almost comes again before Erwin can finish stretching him. But Erwin pulls out before that and Levi turns around on his own, spreads his legs wide and invitingly, pulling Erwin with his hazy eyes.

"Alright," Erwin groans before Levi can spit more dirty demands. He strips himself off his clothes quickly and rubs his aching cock, searching the mattress for the condoms. Levi's hand catching his wrist, stops him.

"I want you to come inside," he says, dead serious. "Just do me already."

Erwin hesitates for a long moment, but looking at Levi, he doubts it matters much now. They usually use condoms because it's cleaner, but Levi is already all messy, so Erwin nods and slicks his erection up with a few generous strokes of his hand. He crawls back over Levi and they kiss, hazy, sloppy, with clashing teeth. Erwin doesn't mind and Levi doesn't seem to care either. He just shuffles, raises his hips and Erwin breathes hot into his mouth, finally giving in. He pulls away from Levi's lips, straightens his back enough to pull Levi's hips closer, guides his cock to the twitching muscle between Levi's cheeks. Levi moans, eyes fluttering and his hips move against Erwin's when he pushes in.

It's incredible, how Levi swallows Erwin up with one thrust. It just slips, Levi pushing his hips against Erwin till he can't go any deeper. They hang there like that for a moment, Levi trembling with need, Erwin breathing heavy, trying to get used to the clenching heat that seems eager to milk his cock. Erwin isn't sure how long he can stand like this, but when Levi whines needy, he starts moving.

"Good," Levi moans, hands reaching for Erwin. Erwin leans down, keeps thrusting against Levi's quivering hips while they kiss again, too hazy to go beyond lips and teeth. Levi finally breaks away, seems unable to continue kissing, too busy moaning, breathing heavy, so Erwin lowers his lips to his neck, sucks on the sweat-layered skin. Levi lets him, strains his neck so Erwin can cover more skin, moves his hips hungrily, hands rubbing and scratching Erwin's back.

"Levi." Erwin grits his teeth, removing his lips from Levi's neck to breathe heavy against the skin. Levi moans in response, encouraging, and after a few more, slapping thrusts, Erwin's hips snap, stagger, when he shoots his orgasm into the clenching heat of Levi's ass. Levi shakes against the sensation, his breath hitching in a way that swallows the breathless moan on his lips and then he comes again, his whole body shaking almost violently.

He keeps Erwin close for a moment, his hole twitching around Erwin's softening cock, before his limbs fall heavy and Erwin can pull out. Levi huffs a small noise into the hot air and Erwin kisses his swollen lips a last time, gets a lazy response, and then backs off to look at Levi. Just to be sure, he looks down to Levi's groin first, but it seems satisfied now, shrinking under the wet mess and Levi doesn't seem to care. Erwin brushes his legs carefully, but Levi doesn't respond and when Erwin's gaze trails up over the sweaty body, Levi's face looks calm, fucked through, but probably asleep. His breath slowed down and Erwin huffs, flops onto the mattress without caring to wipe any of the mess away. Maybe he's afraid Levi will wake up and demand more, though he doubts Levi would be able to actually take more. So Erwin just shuffles close to Levi, pulls the cooling body into his arms and nuzzles his face into Levi's hair to sleep.

 

Sometime during the night, Erwin is awoken by Levi shuffling next to him. He blinks his eyes open, sees Levi pulling a blanket over their bodies before he settles next to Erwin again, face to face.

"Bastard," he mumbles, makes it sounds like an _I love you_ , but Erwin still curls his lips into a tired apology.

"You didn't know, huh?" Levi adds, sudden amusement in his voice. He moves closer, curls into Erwin's arms and Erwin pulls him as close as he can get. "It stood on the bottle you jerk."

Erwin eyes widen in the darkness and he stares down to the mess of Levi's hair, reaching out to brush through the strands.

"What? You knew? What it would do?"

"Yeah."

Levi laughs. He just laughs, loud and uncovered and since Erwin doesn't know what to say to that, he joins him. And then, they just lie there, curled against each other, still naked, wet and lazy from sex, laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, first off, why has it been so long since I posted? First off, because I'm slowly running out of days haha. I have a few more finished, but I'm currently stuck on day eight. Sigh. Secondly, because I was horribly sick. I usually don't get sick so when I do, it always punches me right in the face. For two days all I could do was lie in bed haha. But I'm getting back on my feet, so.  
> I thoouuught about posting this earlier, but when I read it again, it sounded really horrible to me. I tried to rewrite it a couple of times, but you know, maybe it's the whole Aphrodisiac thing that feels so weird to me? Anyway, I decided to just get it over with, dun dun dun~  
> I also realise the whole dubious consent thing is kind of turning into a habit here. I swear to god, I'm not doing that on purpose, it just kinda turns out like that. And here it's mainly because Levi is obviously influenced. (I tried to make it a lil better with adding that he, in fact, knew what was gonna happen. But neither Erwin, nor you as a reader for that matter, knew that while it was happening. So there you go.)  
> The smut part is also kinda short, isn't it? Anyway, I did it, somehow.  
> Oh by the way, the issue with the titles is still kind of there, they're mostly working titles but I can never figure out how to change them later on... Here it was mainly because I have this uhmn imagination (whatever) that good wine comes from France. I also had in my head that Erwin went to a French shop or something. But anyway, I'm talking too much ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> As always, u can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) (⊃‿⊂)


End file.
